


Winters

by Adolpha



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen Week 2K16 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Multi, Sweet, Winter, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolpha/pseuds/Adolpha
Summary: What happens when you put two ice cubes in the same bed?





	

Winters were never fun for Keiji. They were always cold and slippery. He never went outside unless he needed too, and even then he went with a lot of whining. He had decided that over winter break, he was going to cuddle with everyone and nobody was going to stop him. Tetsurou and Koutarou had gone out for groceries and left Keiji and Kenma at the apartment.

 

Now, a note about Kenma. He was an ice cube in winter as well. Even when both of them were under the blankets, they would not stay warm. Each shuffle would lead to cold toes on warm legs and hot arms laying on frozen fingers. So, they figured out a way to save body heat and keep frozen limbs from touching fiery ones. The solution? They both wrap up in a small blanket, cuddle close together, then throw a huge comforter over the two of them. It was a perfect solution and Keiji wished it would never end.

 

They dozed off in the cave of heat they had made and didn’t hear the other two come in. After putting the newly bought groceries away, Koutarou and Tetsurou padded into the bedroom and saw the pile of blankets. They couldn’t have hoped for a better way to end the day. They shed their over clothes and climbed into the heat the other two had made. They all eventually fell into a relaxing, warm sleep.


End file.
